Team DARK
by Athk0r3
Summary: Four people, a soldier, a knight, a hutner and a cyborg, are brought to Remnant from Earth by an unknown entity woth unclear motives. Follow the adventures of David, Malakai, Paarl and Axias as they band together and stop evil.
1. Prolouge: Questionnaires

**AN**

 **Weeeell lookie here...another multi crossover. This one is in RWBY, but has OC characters. And pairings maybe. Pease let me know what you think, and your favorite character so far. Reviews and comments are always welcome.**

 **(Line Break): This will be used as a line break because I work on mobile.**

"FUCK!" Daniel slammed his x-box controller on the ground in frustration, annoyed that he had been outplayed once again. The killcam of the game played out, and the clip of him getting demolished with an ASM-1 did not help his temper. Why he was playing an admittedly subpar Call of Duty game was beyond even him, but he always liked the feel of Advanced Warfare.

He was about to respawn when he heard a doorbell. He got up, and strode to the door of his flat in London, taking a swig of beer and pulling on the closest pair of pants, which happened to be his combat fatigues. He found the tough, durable digital camo pants surprisingly, almost suspiciously comfortable, so he had no qualms wearing them.

He unlocked the door and saw a single envelope addressed to him, Private First Class Daniel Bart. Slightly confused they didn't send it to his house in America, he just shrugged that aside and closed the door. He glanced at the clock, and realized his british friends would be arriving in a few minutes, they being he reason he was spending the winter with them in London.

He threw the envelope on the table, and tore it open with a combat knife laying next to him. Inside was a single page questionnaire, which he rolled his eyes at and grabbed a pen. He looked at the first question.

'What is the last video game you played?'

He paused for a second, before filling in, 'Call of Duty, Advanced Warfare'. He moved to the next set of questions, which asked for a detailed loadout of his character from that game. He raised the pen, and began to fill it out, listing off the cosmetics that he wore in game.

Atlas Vigilante Exo, Atlas Campaign Helmet, Sentinel Mobile Pants, Atlas Infantry Shirt, Bloodshed Loadout, Atlas Infantry Shin Guards, Sentinel Infantry Gloves and Sentinel Recon Boots. A stylish combination if he said so himself, combining the sleek black sentinel gear with the cosmetics of the atlas exo and the red finish of the Bloodshed Loadout.

The next series of questions asked him to pick a set of weapons, including a primary, secondary, tertiary, handgun and melee.

He decided to go with the Cell 3 Cauterizer, Em1 and the OHM as his main weapons, and took an Atlas 45 as his handgun.

For a melee, he created his own weapon. A massive black and grey steel mace, measuring three feet from pommel to head, and sported three large flanges, each easily 10 inches long. Highlighted with red and orange stripes, a reddish leather grip, he incorporated a switch into the base that could coat the edges of the flanges in plasma, turning it into a massive energy weapon on a stick. He also created another button that could compress the entire weapon into a small metal cylinder the size of a flashlight. As a joke, he decided to name his mace the ODEN Mace, which stands for Offensive, Directed Energy Neutralizer.

The next series of questions concerned the game Evolve, another one of his favorites.

'What is your monster main?'

Easy, goliath, lots of muscle, fire breath, whats not to love?

'What Skin?'

Savage, no doubt. The black and red always looked awesome, and the glowing orange eyes were super cool.

'What are you?'

One word. Soldier.

Said question signaled the end of the questionnaire, and just as Daniel started to look veer for a return address, he felt everything start to get fuzzy, and his vision turn black. He dropped to his knees, blindly pawing about for his phone, knife, or anything he could use. Then, in a blinding flash of light, he fell unconscious.

But right before he passed out, a single word was whispered into his mind.

'David'

 **(Line Break)**

The weighty, metallic noise of a successful riposte sang songs of joy and obnoxious damage as Matt rammed his claymore through the chest of a summon. The lightning pine bundle proved to be too much for the white phantom, and he watched as the spirit faded into nothingness.

A calm smirk spread across his face as he twitched the trigger buttons on his controller, parrying and riposting another phantom, this time a sunbro, one who had dared to attack him, chopping off a solid half of its health bar. The host finally showed his face, and swung a Fume Ultra Greatsword at him, forcing Matt to roll backwards, allowing the sunbro to escape and chug his estus.

Mentally making a note to invite him to the steam group 'estus faggot', he took his turn to sip his sunny d, before applying the Frozen Weapon buff, completing his frost knight look, which consisted of the Outrider Knight Chestplate, legging and gauntlets, while wearing the Alva helm for a more traditional knight look, forgoing the strange, vertical visor of the outriders. He had also installed a cosmetic mod that put the Drang Armor cape on his shoulders, replacing the short wireframe cloak of the Outrider Chestplate. His trusty weapons, an Astora Straight Sword and a Refined Claymore paired nicely with a shield of want, sages crystal staff and a blessed caestus, all adequately upgraded and infused.

He turned his attention to the host, switching out his claymore and shield for caestus and straight sword, changing tactics to a quicker style, knowing he didn't have enough stability to reliably shield against the ultra greatsword, and his claymore wasn't going to be able to trade hits well, so his best bet was another parry.

Quick swings and nimble dodges allowed him to dance around the mighty swings of the greatsword while chipping off small portions of his health. Finally, he positioned himself behind him, and performing a backstab, which would have most definitely have killed him, were it not for the tears of denial spell. While the host stood to his feet, Matt charged an R2 attack, but was interrupted when a lightning bolt slammed into his side, courtesy of the sunbro. He rolled away quickly, healing with estus before charging towards the sunbro again, who readied another bolt. At the last second, Matt rolled to the side and behind him, and shoved his sword through his backside, putting him down for the count.

'CRUNCH'

Matt swore quietly under his breath as he watched his character get flattened by a swing from an ultra greatsword. He silently cursed the poise gods and shut off his game. He placed his controller down and used his keyboard to open up his emails, clicking through his inbox, then his spam folder, disregarding the numerous ads for russian hookers and boner pills from Azerbaijan. He was about to wipe it clean, when he saw an email with the subject, 'WARNING, This is not spam, please open Matt', and displayed a send time of 00:00, despite it being three in the afternoon and that the email right below was sent at 2:45. Deciding to take a chance, he opened it, revealing a short questionnaire. He arched an eyebrow, and looked at the first question.

'What is the last video game you played?'

He hit reply, and typed, 'Dark Souls 3'.

'Describe your character.'

He typed in the details, including the medium length spiky blueish white hair, icy colored eyes and pale skin, as well as the username Malakai.

'Describe your equipment.'

He listed off his armor, weapons and items he used most often.

'Create a weapon.'

This one threw him for a bit of a loop. He decided to make another claymore, but more the size of a short sword, which could extend and change into a long sword, greatsword, or an ultra greatsword. Throwing on a cold, grey steel finish, gold hilt, and a handle wrapped in blue leather capped off by a spherical blue crystal, he decided to name his weapon the 'Claymourne'.

'What is your favorite season?'

Despite a strong love of Autumn, the season which truly stole Matt's heart was Winter. His true love, a season which transforms the world into a great beautiful snowy landscape.

'What was your first pet?'

His smile falls at the memory. His first pet, a fun-loving, adorable Monitor Lizard. The scaly beast was his best friend, until he passed, admittedly of old age, but the experience was still deeply saddening for Matt.

'Pick three firearms.'

Deciding that he had no reason to continue to answer this seriously, he typed down the HG-40, a submachine gun from Black Ops 3 styled to look like an MP-40, and two, dual wield Atlas M1 Irons revolvers.

'What are you?'

Two words. Frost Knight.

He grinned underneath his headset, at the fact he wrote his preferred Dark Souls build on a serious questionnaire.

A soon as he hit send, his computer shut off. As he madly mashed on the power button in a wild panic, he failed to notice that the monitors were still on. Suddenly, the screens, keyboard and computer flashed a blinding white light, and a single word was whispered into his mind.

'Malakai'

 **(Line Break)**

The wet, meaty tearing noise echoed throughout the room as Paul tore his hand out of the abomination before him, ripping out vital innards and blood from the horrific amalgamation that called itself Ludwig. The Holy Blade? The Accursed? Names didn't matter, titles didn't matter, for with the cold steel of the saw cleaver, the scarlet song of the chikage and the bang of firearms, all beasts will fall to the Hunter.

While silently fist pumping, Paul failed to see Ludwig charging a massive wave of solar energy with his sword, which he then fired, vaporizing Paul nearly instantly.

Paul closed his eyes and grit his teeth as the sound of death rang through his living room. He sighed and set his controller down. He leaned back on his sofa, listening to the sounds of California suburbs pass by his house.

He sat there for a while, listening to the world continue around him, before his phone dinged. He looked down, and saw a text, reading out a series of questions, and displaying the phone number '0 (000) 000-0000'. He opened up his phone, and started to answer, for no other reason than he needed a second to diffuse anger from Bloodborne.

'What is the last video game you played?'

Bloodborne.

'Detail your loadout.'

He listed out his gear, the Yharnam Hunter Set, as well as a Chikage, Saw Cleaver, Hunters Pistol and Blunderbuss. He typed out his items, blood vials, numbing mist, blood cocktails, blue elixir, bolt paper, fire paper, bone marrow ash, molotov, hand lantern, quicksilver bullets, sedative, as well as his tools, like the beast roar, old hunters bone, empty phantasm shell, augur of ebrietas, a call beyond and blood bullet maker.

'What is your favorite boss from that game?'

Darkbeast Paarl, no doubt. A badass, quick moving skeleton, lightning wolf man? How could you get any cooler? Giving the Spark Hunters Badge? Super useful with the tonitrus, especially against the Shadows of Yharnam.

'What is your favorite gun?'

Hmmm...as a bit of a fan all around, Paul had to pick the Kriss Vector, partially because its a fast firing submachine gun, and partially because he can "TOTALLY VECTOR PEOPLE IN BOTH DIRECTION, AND MAGNITUDE!"

'What is your favorite handgun from Call of Duty, Infinite Warfare?'

This caught him off guard. He hadn't said he played Advanced Warfare. He had played it, and enjoyed it somewhat, but it just had a few too many bugs, like the Detroit Garage Lag. He decided to go with the Sac3s, a paired set of rapid fire, automatic submachine guns.

'What are you?'

As a bloodborne fan, Paul could only answer with one word. Hunter.

When he finished the questions, he hit send, and immediately felt dizzy. His vision started turning black at the edges, and his head felt heavy. Suddenly, a bright flash of light from his phone blasted him into unconscious, but no before a single word was whispered into his mind.

'Paarl'

 **(Line Break)**

"Rekt." Alex said to himself in his empty apartment, as the sound of the killstar vaporized another Omega Force soldier, causing the Mark V cyborg to explode into a shower of blue blood and cybernetic parts.

Glancing down at his health bar, he noticed a small amount of damage. He responded by turning, and blowing the head of the zombie with his Galeria. He turned back, and used his Kobracon to pop the head off a helicopter pilot across the garrison, liberating the outpost.

He grinned, and glanced over to his personal discord, where he notice a new person. BOT N/A. Strange. The only thing it had done was pump out a series of questions in his chat marked, nsfw-may(will)-contain-hentai. Looking over at the bot, and seeing it had no permission whatsoever, he decided to go with it and answer the questions.

'What is the last video game you played?'

Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon. Easily his favorite game, a funny, stylized stand alone expansion pack for the incredible Far Cry 3, that he thought was better than the actual game.

'Detail your loadout.'

Easy. All the good stuff, Fazertron, Kobracon, Bow, Galeria 1991. He also decided to list the Killstar as a separate item, putting it with his tools, like miniature welding torch, and that thing that his hand squeezed in the healing animations sometimes. He listed his grenades, molotox, mines, C400, and a healthy supply of cyber hearts.

'Create a melee weapon.'

Alex decided to go with a handy weapon that could change into multiple forms, settling on the base form being a short tanto, 13 inches in length, with a glowing magenta blade, looking exactly like the melee knife from the game. He created a small switch that allowed it to change into a kokatana 24 inches long, and a huge, flat tipped cleaver 30 inches long, and 9 inches wide at the top of the blade, and narrowing to 7 at the base, where it cut off into an 8 inch handle.

'What is the last movie you watched?'

Alien. The original 1979 sci fi horror flick starring Sigourney Weaver. A true atmospheric horror classic, and the film itself was the reasons Alex wasn't sleeping, and trying to cope with an awesome horror film with a nice gaming session.

'What are you?'

Alex chuckled to himself, as he filled in 'Mark 4 Cyber Commando.'

As soon as he hit enter, the screen shut off, and after a few seconds, his computer shut off. Then, as suddenly as it had shut off, it came back on, in a blinding flash of bright, white light, somehow knocking Alex unconscious.

Just before his vision faded, he heard a single word, whispered into his mind.

'Axias'

 **(Line Break)**

Groaning to himself, Daniel opened his eyes and sat up, feeling drunk again. He looked around him. He was on some sort of vehicle, and was sitting on a bench or chair of some sort. He glanced around, looking at the multitudes of people milling about. With all the space, he assumed he was on a boat. Sighing, he stood, stretched, ignoring the weird feeling in his rear, and just assumed he had been sitting funny. He glanced out the window, felt his jaw drop, then looked down at the empty vodka bottle in his hand, then to the window, and back to the bottle. He was in the air. Some sort of airship was cruising across a foreign city skyline, lit up in strange, wonderful colors, very different from any city he had seen on...Earth. He closed his jaw, and glanced down at the bottle again, silently vowing to never let his commander hear about this. He looked around, mostly for a bathroom, before chucking the bottle across the room, sending it into a recycling bin, before walking off to take a leak.

While taking a leak, he noticed something felt weird. Not down there, but the other side. Also his back, and head. He also doesn't remember his vision being this sharp. Come to think of it, he didn't turnt he light on, but it didn't seem to affect him at all. He finished his business, and zipped up his pants, before turning on the sink and washing his hands. He splashed some water on his face, and looked up into the mirror, begging for a sing that this was just some weird hallucination, and that his friends had come over and gotten wasted and stoned.

He received no such luxury.

The first thing he noticed were his clothes. A pair of slightly baggy jeans, with a few rips around the knees, his combat boots, and a leather belt around his waist. Tucked into the jeans was his favorite shirt, a print of a ribcage formed with white buttons and a red heart behind it over a black background. On the back collar, he knew what it said. 'The White Stripes'. Over that, a forest pattern woodland M81 US BDU combat jacket that his uncle had given him. His hands were covered with a loose pair of black, cloth fingerless gloves, and he wore a black and red shemagh with red skulls and fringes wrapped around his neck in a rather casual style.

His hair, should NOT be that color. Instead of the usual light, sandy brown, his hair had turned much, much darker, with just a hint of red all around, like a midnight blue for red. The tips of his hair had turned a red closer to a bright highlighter, and glowed in the darkness of the room, creating bright crimson streaks.

His eyes, last time he checked, were hazel, not a bright, burning orange. Twin burning eyes, glowing bright like coals on a fire, boring back into him from the mirror.

He liked it. It looked cool, stylish, and kinda went with his clothing scheme.

The ears however...were pointed. Like an elf from Lord of the Rings. But other than that, not too bad.

His attention was drawn to a set of black and red horns poking out of his hair. Two, wide, thick horns, black, with red accents at the tip, jutted out of the longish mess of red, blackish hair. He shook his head, trying to determine if it was just some hair sticking up. He touched it, and definitely felt it in his skull.

Grimacing, and noticing that his canines had grew larger and sharper, and that all of his teeth were much whiter, he turned around and nearly screamed. A series of holes were cut into his jacket, with proper seams, so it was clearly intentional, each one had a single black, bone spike sticking out of it. They weren't unreasonably large, and would only be an issue when sleeping or laying down, but he could manage. Fearing the worst, he felt down by his rear, thinking to stop the weird feeling, but was met with flesh. He looked back, and gave a yelp of surprise.

He had a tail. Five feet long, sturdy, and quite stiff, it was clearly a weapon. Coated in black scales, the tail was layered all around by the tough material, and marked with sparse stripes and patches of glowing red. A series or small spikes, more like ridges, coated the tail, not sharp or dangerous, but definitely abrasive. At the end of it was a large clublike mass of bone spines, each a thick, sharp black spearhead with a red glow. He waved it around, and it felt like nothing more than another limb. Perfectly natural, yet extremely foreign. Then it hit him. The back spines, red colors, scales, sharp clublike tail, the fact that his feet felt veeeery different, there was only one possibility.

He was a Goliath.

He dug into his pocket, and pulled out his wallet, and stared at his passport. His name was different. David...Bowser? He understood the David part, it being a bit of a meme-ery (that sounded funnier in my head) of the 'classic' bible story, about David and Goliath. Were now, it was David The Goliath. Even as an atheist, who at the moment was indeed second guessing himself, Daniel-err...David, respected the funny joke. And Bowser, just sounded pretty cool. It passport said he was from a place called Vacuo, and that he was on his way to Vale. Wherever that was. He also spies a bit labeled 'species', and his was filled in as a 'Goliath'.

He put it back in his pocket, and walked back to his seat, trying to look as unassuming as possible. Once he sat down, he opened his bag, which sat at his feet, showing a large reserve of spare shirts, pants, socks and other stuff, as well as his digital camo pattern BDU. Next, he opened the next one, which was a rather large, red duffel bag. His jaw dropped even further.

It was his character.

The Altas Campaign Exo, Bloodshade Loadout, Sentinel and Atlas gear, all of it, just sitting there, the atlas logo replaced with a DB, probably for David Bowser. Quickly shutting it, he opened the next, another large, duffel bag. In it were the weapons, the ones he had put down on the questionnaire. A Cell-3 Cauterizer, and EM1, even the OHM, as well as an-no, his, Atlas 45 handgun.

He closed the bag, and looked to the final one, a small, slim bag, probably for a computer or a tablet. He slid out a rather cool, futuristic looking tablet, like something a iron man would use. It was about the size of an ipad, and displayed a few readouts, as well as a clock and a few other odds and ends.

He glanced down, hanging from his side was the mace he designed. The weighty, metal tube hung from his waist on a carabiner on his left side. He looked to his right, and saw a holster, perfectly suited for his Atlas 45, which he pulled out and slid into the leather and plastic pouch. On his back, in a sheath just above his the base of his tail, was his knife. He pulled it out, and looked at the smooth, polished black surface of the M9 KBar. Scratched into the side of the blade was a series of 10 tally marks, etched into the metal forever. He sighed and slid it back into the sheath, before he pulled the tablet back out and began to click through the internet, or whatever they called it here, unaware of the attention of a certain blonde brawler.

 **(Line Break)**

Matt's eyes shot open, and a feeling of nausea tore through his system for a few seconds, before it cleared. He glanced around, looking at four grey bags neatly stacked around him. One was a standard backpack, which he confirmed was indeed packed normally, filled with t-shirts and pants and such, as well as a few jackets. The next one was a small satchel, like one would use to carry bottles and such. It had...

An estus flask.

No doubt about it, there it was. The warm, glowing golden greenish bottle sat there, right next to an icy blue one. Next to the flasks was an assortment of black firebombs, throwing knives, resins, pine bundles as well as a small bag of golden powder.

The next bag was much larger, and contained a set of icy colored armor, that Matt immediately recognized as the Outrider Knight set and Alva helm. He felt his blood run cold for a second, and opened the next bag. In it was the Astora Straight Sword, Shield of Want, and...the Claymourne.

The weapon he designed was there, compressed into a short sword, but still recognizable to him, with its grey steel blade, golden hilt and blue dyed leather wrapped handle, capped off with a frosty crystal. He also saw the other weapons, the HG-40 and two Atlas M1 Irons revolvers.

He quickly shut the bag, stood, and looked out the window. He was flying, on a huge airship, over a foreign city. His eyes widened in shock when he saw his reflection in the window. He looked like his dark souls character. Super pale skin, blue eye, frosty, spiny hair the color of blue, glacial ice, everything. Except for a few important details, like the triangular patches of blue and white scales that made a small appearance at the edge of his jawline, below his cheek. He touched them, and found them smooth, slick, and surprisingly cool to the touch, just like his ears, which were covered in the same scales, and were longer, thinner, and pointed, sticking out the sides of his head and hair.

He looked at his hands, and gasped. They were, normal in proportions, but covered in blueish white scales. His fingernails had just been replaced with a larger, more whiter scales, but other than that, he had lizard arms. The scales continued along his forearm, where the stopped at the elbow, and turned into smooth, pale skin, which led to a plain, white t-shirt and a pair of grey jeans and black sneakers. Even though he couldn't see them, his feet and legs felt a little different, so he assumed they had the scales too.

He stood and looked behind him, and got a glance of his, newest, appendage. A tail. Six feet of long, powerful muscle, layered with a smooth coat of frosty scales. He tested it, waving it around. Ir was strong, and very flexible, as he was able to easily scratch his neck with it. He stopped, trying to catch his breath, and took in a deep breath of air, and then exhaled, blowing out a stream of...snow and ice.

Matt blinked once, at the snow that now sat on the bench where he was sitting, and the frost now on the windows. He tried again, taking another breath, but only exhaling air. Cold air, which he found when he put his hand in front of his mouth, and felt every breath he took to exhale either cool, cold or plain freezing air, depending on how long he held his breath. He took another deep breath, and concentrated. He felt the air in his lungs, and though harder, imagining it freezing, like a great blizzard, before he exhaled again, launching a larger icy blast of frozen particles. He felt it, rolled it into a ball, and watched it melt. It felt cold, but in a different way. He knew it was cold, but it didn't give any stunning sensation, only a calming cool feel.

After a few minutes, he had it down almost perfectly, able to control temperature, snow content, ice content, wind speed, and power. Then he had another idea. Without taking a breath, he imagined the same feeling, same icy sensation, but in his fingertips. He felt them grow colder, until he decided to run them along the glass, causing fractals of ice to spread out from where he touched the glass. He dragged his fingers along, and watched as the frost spread outwards. It gave off a slight, white glow, and a small foggy aura emanated from it. Strangely, it reminded him of the frozen weapon buff in dark souls 3. Deciding to test this further, he fished a pen out of one of the bags, and uncapped it. He regained the icy touch, and dragged his finger along the pen. While the frost covered the pen, it started to glow with that white aura when it covered the metal tip, and when Matt pressed the tip against the floor, a small circle of ice quickly spread outwards.

He felt a pressure in his pocket, and he reached in to pull out a passport of some kind. He sat down, which he found surprisingly easy to do with the large tail, and opened it. The passport had him listed as Malakai Alkius. The exact name of his character, the same one he filled out in the questionnaire. The passport listed him as coming from a place called 'Atlas', and that he was heading to a city called 'Vale'. It also listed his species as a 'Frost Lizard'.

Deciding it would be smart to use the name he had been given, Malakai folded up the passport, and put it back in his pocket. He sat back, tried to relax, and started to test out his new powers, not noticing the white dressed rapier wielder looking at him, in a combination of distrust and curiosity, at both his appearance, and powers.

 **(Line Break)**

Paul was woken up by the sound of a new broadcast, saying something about a robbery, and a man named Roman Torchwick. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up next to four large blue bags, his hands feeling weird and his head swimming. He sat down, looking at the floor until it passed. When it didn't he shakily rose to his feet, and stumbled to the bathroom, locked the door and vomited into the toilet. After a few minutes, he had finished and flushed, before washing his hands and rinsing his mouth put with the water. He glanced up, and realized there were a few problems.

His eyes were a little strange, being a bright, vibrant, neon fluorescent glowing blue. Twin luminous orbs shining in the mirror back at him. His hair was a little different, now being long, wild, and windblown, as well as a dark shade of midnight blue. Sparks, small bolts and arcs of blueish white lightning crackled in his mane of hair, which seemed to shift and move on its own ever so slightly, and he watched as electric arcs sparked and darted across his hair, and over his...ears?

His ears were on top of his head now, like a dog or a wolf, and were pointed and furred, like a canine. They were just a shade lighter of blue, and twitched when he tried to move them. He blinked in amazement, and his jaw opened just slightly, exposing a series of bladed fangs behind his canines, and two rows of pearly white teeth.

He looked down at his hands, to find them...made of bone? Not like a skeletal hand, where the finger bones fluctuate in length, these were the same dimensions as his hands, just a series of bone cylinders connected by small bits of slightly tanned skin. He flexed his hands, looking at the smooth bones acting as plates covering the back of his hands, and the smooth skin on his palms.

He rolled up the sleeve of his jacket, a dark grey Patagonia nano-puff jacket, one without a hood, to expose a similar issue. He still had a forearm, still had skin and muscle and blood, as he could feel it when he touched it, somehow. But his radius and ulna, the two forearm bones, were just...exposed. Two, smooth grey bones, poking out of his skin, and perfectly melded with his flesh. Or at least the flesh that he could see. Between the bones, and leaving enough space so that they could be easily visible, was fur. Smooth, long, silky midnight blue fur covered his forearms, and seemed to shift and move slightly on its own, much like his hair. Also like his hair, arcs and bolts of blueish white lightning occasionally crackled in the hair, and arcing through the bones, temporarily connecting them with tendrils and arcs of electricity.

He unzipped his jacket, exposing the navy blue t-shirt he was wearing, and looked down the collar. While there wasn't any more blue electric fur, a lot of bones were still exposed, most notably his collarbones, shoulders, ribcage, sternum and now that he scratched his neck in wonder, his spine as well. He zipped his jacket back up, and looked down at the black jeans and boots he was wearing, regarding them with some appeal. He turned to leave the bathroom, when he felt something brush against the sink. Something attached to him.

It was a tail. He looked down at it, the silky smooth, soft bushy wolf tail poking out of a hole in his jeans. As with the rest of his hair, bolt of lightning occasionally sparked around it. With a tentative flex, he wagged it, testing the flexibility and weight.

After a while, he walked back to his seat, next to his bags, and started going through them. The first one, similar in design to a standard backpack, contained extra shirts, pants, jackets, socks and other clothes, as well as toiletries. The next one, a small bag shaped and designed more like a satchel, contained some very interesting objects.

A single syringe, attached to a large glass vial filled with a red fluid Paul recognized as blood fairly easily. He looked at the label, and read the words, 'Yharnam Blood Vial, 3 Minute Regeneration Time'. He also saw a number of other items, including numbing mist, blood cocktails, blue elixir, bolt paper, fire paper, bone marrow ash, molotov, hand lantern, quicksilver bullets, sedative, as well as an old bone, a shell, some sort of slug, and a strange spectral...thing.

He recognized them from Bloodborne. The bone? Old Hungers Bone. The shell? Empty Phantasm Shell. Odd space slug? Auger of Ebreitas. Weird lovecraftian...object? A Call Beyond. As well as that, he saw another item at the bottom of the bag, some sort of strange syringe device, which was labeled 'Blood Bullet Maker'.

Well that cleared things up.

He opened the next bag after repacking the other, and found a leather coat, vest, some other clothes, pants, gloves, and a few other things before he realized it was the Yharnam Hunter set. His eyes widened, and he quickly stuffed everything back in the bag, except for the worn, feathered tricorn hat. That he wore.

He opened the next one, hat over his ears, to reveal a load of weapons. He saw a Kriss Vector, the Sac-3s from CoD, a huge barreled blunderbuss, a long, ornate hunters pistol, and two melee implements, namely the Chikage and the Saw Cleaver.

While he sat and pondered the circumstances that had led him there, Paul dug a small leatherbound booklet out of his back pocket. It was a passport of some sort, and listed him as...Paarl Reiter. Paarl, probably as in Darkbeast Paarl, and Reiter, maybe a reference to the Reiterpallasch. It said he was from somewhere called Menagerie, and was heading to a place named Vale. It also listed his species as 'Darkbeast', easing any doubts as to what he was now.

Paul, or Paarl, placed the passport back into his back pocket, and sat back down, trying to keep his nausea under control, and eventually drifted off to sleep, unaware of the wide eyed stare of a young girl dressed in red.

 **(Line Break)**

Alex was ecstatic. The second he woke up and cleared his head of nausea, he knew where he was, with the bullhead interior, projection of Glynda, the newscasters discussing the robbery thwarted by Ruby Rose earlier, and the fact that they were clearly flying over Vale. He was surrounded by a series of black bags. He opened the first one, revealing spare clothes. He spared them one glance, before rolling his eyes and shutting them. If he was what he though he was, he already knew what was in the others.

And what he was was a Cyborg Xenomorph.

A quick look in a mirror confirmed it. His hair was now spiny, smooth and straight, with a coloration as black as night, matching the black iris of his left eye. His right eye was replaced with a robotic optic, featuring a smooth, chrome steel finish, and a monochrome red glowing eye, which after a few minutes of testing, he found was able to zoom and enhance, track people through walls and mark them, as well as see in night vision, infrared and x-ray. He grinned, exposing two rows of white teeth, with tow razor sharp dagger like fangs instead of canines on each jaw, totaling 4.

He was wearing the leather jacket worn by Rex Power Colt, as well as his fingerless gloves, at least on his real hand. His left arm was an advanced and styled cybernetic, featuring a techno 'bare bones' aesthetic, showing some internals, while retaining the protective and robotic enhancements. It featured a row of small metal spikes along the knuckles. He had been flexing the arm for some time now, testing its flexibility and reflexes, and finding it excelling in all categories. It had a few glowing red or green bits here and there, but it was mostly just smooth, utilitarian chrome plated steel, with a mount for a killstar on the wrist. For a bit of a joke, he made the 'devil horns' sign with his hand, and directed some energy, forint electricity to arc between those two digits, making it much more awesome, at least to him.

His other arm was much different. It was normal, just a standard, fleshy human arm with skin. What he found most interesting though, was the tongue and the tail. His tongue, as he had tested a few minutes before, was now incredibly long, easily reaching three feet, and was forked. He also found, this time on accident, that it had no trouble piercing the hull of a bullhead. The tail was another matter. 8 feet long, and made of a super flexible, super tough, exoskeleton, with an advanced muscular system and an endoskeleton below that. It was layered with glossy, black, segmented plates, each with ridges which varied in size as it progressed down the tail, eventually ending at a huge, wicked sharp knife like blade.

He grinned as he looked through the bags, one of which contained all his gear. A few spare grenades, a couple molotox, some mines, C400, a few cyberhearts and the Killstar, which he quickly attached to his wrist. Giving it a quick spin up, he decided against using it, as a massive beam of energy tearing through a bullhead might give the police some trouble. He opened the other bag, revealing a veritible armory of weapons. He had the Fazertron, the highly customizable assault rifle capable of switching between bullets and lasers, a Kobracon, an incredibly powerful sniper rifle that can launch explosive rounds. He also had a bow. Just a cool recurve bow with a very small series of wheel pulleys like in a compound bow. The entire thing was layered with a pattern of bright blue LEDs. The bow both generated and fired hardlight plasma based arrows on the spot, as a quick pull on the hyper elastic bow cord confirmed. There was also a shotgun, a large, lever action, semi automatic, four barreled, flaming, dragons breath shell firing Galeria 1991. He also removed a handgun from the bag. It was large and bulk, with a removable suppressor and laser sight underneath and on the barrel. There was a small selector switch hidden amidst the glowing red highlights, enabling the handgun to switch between a three round burst and semi automatic. Nodding at the gun, he slid it into the drop down holster on his leg, right next to a couple spare glowing, magenta shurikens.

He also removed a knife. A tanto, also glowing a bright magenta, featured a small switch that could indeed either increase it in length, or turn it into a thick, massive, heavy bladed cleaver. He kept it as a tanto, and slid it into a sheath at his side.

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a passport, which identified him as Axias Kolt, a Xenomorph from Mistral on his way to Vale.

Axias stood and turned, wishing that he had caught up with the entire show, and gazed out the window of the bullhead, unaware of the suspicious glances being thrown his way, most notably by a certain black haired faunus.


	2. Chapter 1: Beacon

David stepped off the airship, surprised at how easily he carried the heavy duffel bags of high grade military equipment. He had the backpack on his back, tablet slung over his shoulder, weapons bag in one hand, and hefting the exo bag on his shoulder, bracing it against his body. For some weird reason, his back spines could somehow detect when he wore a backpack, because as soon as he put it on, they retreated back into his flesh.

He walked down the ramp, an looked around, marveling at the grandiose academy in front of him. After some quick research on the ship, which he found out was called a bullhead, he discovered a few interesting things. The first was that he was no longer on Earth, and instead on some planet called Remnant, inhabited by people with auras and superpowers, as well as a demi-human race of animal people called faunus. A quick look into their history got Davids patriotic, freedom loving American blood boiling at the injustice they faced. A small side of him even supported the White Fang, but even he could recognize them as terrorists, and that they had become exactly what the humans feared them to be.

The people also faced constant attacks and threats from the Grimm, a cheesy but effective name for the numerous evil beasts of darkness. Just looking through video files, David could tell they were indeed intimidating, but not as strong as people make them out to be. Aside from the occasional alpha, or S class, they would be of little to no threat for him, given his new exo suit and weapons. While fire and lightning dust could be quite potent, he doubted anything could stand up to a shot from a plasma shotgun, and energy LMG, or a red laser beam that could melt through steel.

Walking along the path, he heard an argument between two people, and then an explosion. He could see a miniature mushroom cloud billowing up into the sky. On his way there, he was blindsided by a blonde girl. As soon as she hit the ground, he looked down at her in slight confusion.

"Hey!" She waved a hand at him from the ground, "Can I have a hand?"

David chuckled, as he flexed his tail, bringing it around in front of her. It took her a second, but she gripped the tail just past the spiked club, prompting him to lift her up.

"You alright?" His voice was deep, but full of mirth and amusement.

"Yea," She looked at his tail for a second, before focusing on his face, "sorry about that, not really looking where I'm going."

"Well," he looked around him, "where are you going?"

"I was just meeting up with some friends from my old school. What about you?"

"Just walking around," David shrugged, "I don't know anyone here. Other than you that is."

"Funny," she stuck a hand out, "Yang Xiao Long, from Patch."

"David Bowser," He shook it, "from Vacuo."

The two ended up walking along for some time, recalling events and talking about friends, until Yang gathered the courage to ask him a question.

"Hey, I don't wanna be rude or anything," She stopped, "but, what exactly are you?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, I've never seen a faunus," she motioned to his tail, "like that." Something which prompted David to chuckle to himself.

"You haven't seen anything yet." He dropped his bags and took off his backpack, exposing the rows of black spikes jutting out of his back.

"Wow," she whistled and flicked a spine with her index finger, "thats some serious hardware."

"Yea." He put the pack back on and hefted his luggage, "I'm a Goliath, by the way. Specifically a 'Savage' Goliath." He annotated savage with air quotations.

"What does that mean?" Yang looked at him uncertainly.

"Just means we have red markings." He gestured to his hair, horns and eyes.

"Cool."

"And we breathe fire."

"Cool-wait, WHAT!" Yang jumped back a few inches.

"Yea, check this out!" David took a deep breath, and held it for a second, then exhaled, violently throwing out a blazing column of fire.

"That is so awesome!" Yang jumped, and grabbed him by the hand, leading him somewhere on the Beacon campus, "You need to meet my sister and show her that!"

 **(LINE BREAK)**

"Yeah, I'm fine," a blonde man paused to vomit into a trashbin, "just a little nauseous."

"Are you sure?" Malakai looked at him with concern.

"Of course I am!" He smiled, then threw up once more.

"Alright then." He waved to him and exited the airship.

As he walked along, he came across two people arguing. One was dressed in red, and the other in white. The girl in white seemed to be yelling at the smaller girl for knocking over her bags, or something equally stupid. Malakai rolled his eyes and kept walking, nearly tripping when he stumbled over a glass canister, causing a few scraps of charcoal pine bundles to fall out of his satchel.

The girl in white whipped around, and started yelling when Malakai began to pick up the highly flammable materials off the floor.

"And what do you think you're doing?" She glared at him.

"Picking up my stuff." He responded in a cold flat tone, not even bothering to look up at her.

"Or," she bent down, and snatched a small container of resin out of his bag, "are you making bootleg fire dust?"

"No." Malakai stood, and took the container from her, frost and ice particles gathering on the bowl where he touched it, and chilling the air around the two considerably, causing the girl to shiver in the sudden cold.

"Do you have ice dust on you?" She flared at him accusingly.

"No."

"Then how are-"

"Do you really want to see what I can do if I get angry enough?" The air temperature dropped with each word he spoke, and she saw small icicles begin to gather and hang off his ears and chin, and frosting over his exposed scales.

"Frostbite can be a very nasty if used with, malicious intent..." he handed her a vial of red fire dust, the glass surface being quickly covered in ice and frost, spreading outwards from his hand, "so you best be on your way, and leave this girl alone."

Suddenly, the air temperature returned to normal, and she looked back at the red girl, just remembering she was there, before whipping around to yell at the frost lizard some more. He was far gone, already a good 50 feet down the path, small patches of frost and ice dotting the ground where he stepped.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

"Motion sickness?" A girl dressed in black, and wearing a bow looked down at the darkbeast, who had just finished emptying whatever he had eaten into the garbage can. He looked up at her, eyebrow raised slightly, before nodding, and pointing towards a plastic water bottle on the ground next to him.

"Aye, could you hand me that?" He asked, his voice a little quiet. She handed it to him, and he took a swig, then spat it out on the ground, trying to clean his mouth out a little.

"Thanks," He stood up and looked her in the eye, amber meeting electric blue, "never really handled flying well."

"You'll get used to it," She held a hand out to him, and he took it, "I'm Blake Belladonna."

"Paarl Reiter." He shook her hand firmly, which brought the bone hands to Blake's attention.

"Are you," She pointed to his limb, "alright?"

"I'm fine," He waved his hand casually, dismissing the concern, "it's natural." He then rolled up his sleeve again, exposing his boned and furry forearm, complete with the small tendrils of lightning.

"Wow," she reached an index finger out, touching the exposed bone, only withdrawing when a small spark of electricity jumped from the limb to her finger, giving her a small jolt, like static electricity, "is that your semblance? The electricity?"

"No, actually," Paarl rolled his sleeve back down, "I'm a Darkbeast, and the bones, fur and electricity is just a natural trait."

"Well, whats your semblance?"

"Thats a surprise for later..." Paarl answered coyly. In truth, he had no idea what it was. What he did know, was that it wasn't electricity. Some quick research had told him that semblance was used with aura, and that raised several questions for and about him. He had no aura. He had found a small tablet/phone combination in his bag called a scroll, which had a feature that told you about your aura, and by extension, if you had a semblance. His scroll had told him he had a semblance, but no aura, somewhat of a contradiction, but he was not complaining just yet.

"So, any idea where we're supposed to be heading?"

"I think the auditorium," Blake motioned towards the academy, "I heard an announcement a few minutes ago."

"Okay then," he gave a wide, sweeping gesture, "lead the way!"

 **(LINE BREAK)**

Axias was ecstatic. He had stepped off the bullhead, armaments in hand, and arrived just in time to see a boy with icy blue hair finish chewing out Weiss. While he was quite happy he was in the RWBY world, he was kicking himself for not having watched past season 1. He was already mapping out his game plan, and was hoping everything worked out like the show.

"Welcome to Beacon..." A small, dejected voice sounded from right beneath her.

"You okay?" Axias looked down at her. Wonderful, Jaune seemed to be somewhere else, so he had to fill in.

"No..."

"Need a hand?" He held his right, gloved arm out to her, and received a moment of hesitation.

"Sure." She pulled herself up.

"Problem?" He asked, picking his weapon bag back up again.

"Just a..." she sighed, "bad first day."

"Dust explosion?" While Axias barely suppressed a grin, he found it amusing that he seemed to read between the lines.

"How di-"

"Heard it. Saw the cloud," He pointed to the rapidly retreating form of Weiss Schnee, "saw ice queen over there."

"That didn't go well." She looked at him, specifically his monchromatic eye, "Nice eye!"

"Oh, thanks?" He looked at her for a sec, before raising his arm, "I think It matches my arm pretty well." The two started walking into the building.

"So, can you do anything with the arm?" She pointed towards the mechanical limb. Axias raised it to give her a better look.

"Well, aside from it being stronger and more durable than other arms, its super flexible," to illustrate his point, he bent all his fingers backwards, scratching the top of his hand with his fingertips, "and I've got a killstar mounted on my wrist." To emphasize, he concentrated, and made the killstar warm up, unfolding the blades and causing it to spin, sending small crackles of lightning flying out of it.

"Thats so cool!" She pointed towards the shuriken, "does it do anything?"

"It does," he stopped the blade from further spinning, "but I don't have enough room to use it here. What do you have?" He knew full well what she had.

This prompted her to unfold her massive red scythe, and slam it into the ground.

"This is Crescent Rose! Its a scythe with a customizable bolt action sniper rifle built into it." She cocked the bolt situated on the metal haft.

"Sweet," he drew his handgun with one hand and his tanto/kokatana/cleaver with the other, "I've got these on me," he motioned to his bags with the gun, "but I've got some other stuff in there."

"Woah..." she motioned to the knife, "is that a mechashift tanto?" She flipped a switch, which extended it into a longer sword.

"Its also a kokatana," he pressed the switch, changing it back to a knife, "try switching it the other-way."

This click extended the blade, and caused a massive, thick cleaver to extend, bathing her with the magenta glow. She clicked the switch one more time, and the cleaver became a bit longer, reaching three feet, but thinning out the blade considerable, going from nine inches at the top and seven at the base, to five inches wide at the base and tip. The handle became much longer, changing from eight inches long, too sixteen inches long. The catch with that was that the second eight inches was covered in something similar to a hand guard, like a pirate cutlass, but the guard was sharpened, and part of the cleaver blade, as well as level with the magenta cutting edge.

"That is so, AWESOME!" She yelled, waving the giant cleaver around maniacally, until Axias held his hand out, and she returned it with a disappointed whine, which was completely fixed when he handed her the handgun.

"Cool!" She clicked the selector switch, shifting from semi automatic to three round burst a few times, "What does it do?"

Axias chuckled and took the gun back, and pointed to a glowing red portion on the point where the grip met the slide.

"This lets it fire energy beams, and this switch," he pointed to one similar to the selector switch, but a bit higher up than it, "switches between energy and bullets. And this is a removable suppressor, and this is a red dot laser." He pointed to both in order.

"Awesome! Did you name them?"

"Yep! This," He motioned to the gun, before spinning it and putting it in his holster, "is the A.J.M 9, named after and old friend of mine, and this," He twirled the tanto in his robotic hand before sliding it into his sheath, "is Omega."

"Do you," She looked expectantly towards his bag, "have any other weapons?"

"HA! Of course I do!" He slung the large weapons bag off his shoulder and unzipped it, giving a peek into the duffel bag. He pointed to a sniper rifle, an assault rifle, a collapsible neon bow, and a four barreled lever action shotgun.

"This is Kobracon," he motioned to the rifle, "with an enhanced, variable zoom scope, semi automatic or bolt action, capable of firing anti infantry, armor piercing, or high explosive rounds, and features a collapsible barrel for storage. The rifle is my Fazertron, similar to my pistol, able to fire in a burst, or a fully automatic, with either bullets or energy rounds, with a holographic sight and a removable suppressor. The bow is a collapsible reflex/compound hybrid that generates and fires hardlight arrows, and is named, 'Sakura'." While Axias had always loved the name, he never found a scenario where it would work so well.

"What about the shotgun?" She pointed to the last weapon in the bag.

"That, is the Galeria, and it is a semi automatic breach loading four barred shotgun that is able to fire any type of dust or custom dragons breath shells."

"Ooooh...whats a dragons breath shell?" She looked at him quizzically.

"Well, it's like a 12 gauge shotgun shell, but you load it with a bunch of magnesium shards, and the power and sparks from the blast coupled with the magnesium reacting to the air cause it to ignite in a, fiery...blast." Axias looked over to find her out cold, snoring loudly. He prodded her side with his long, flexible tail, jolting her awake.

"Wassat?" She looked at him bleary eyed.

"Fire shotgun without using fire dust." Massively oversimplified, but effective and easy to understand.

"Cool." She looked at the massive auditorium they had just entered, with a gigantic stage, with no teacher in sight.

"Hey Ruby! Over here, I found someone cool!" Suddenly, none other than Yang Xiao Long appeared, dragging a someone carrying a considerable amount of luggage by the forearm. As Axias got a closer look at him, he felt a little deja vu. Then it hit him. Wide horns at the back of the skull, red markings, magma colored eyes, stiff, spike clubbed tail, loads of sharp back spikes.

He looked like a Goliath from Evolve. And not just any Goliath, a savage Goliath.

This got Axias minds turning. If someone who was clearly not from Remnant was also here, who knew what else had come from Earth fiction. Hopefully nothing too horrific, like cuthulu, but he had no definitive answer.

On the other side, David had just realized that the boy standing in front of him was a xenomorph. Like from Alien, with black hair, and a long, flexible, segmented tail that ended in a sharp blade. Their eyes met, magma orange meeting midnight black and monochrome red in an intense, but not hostile, glare. One of understating, a silent agreement to talk about whatever the hell happened later. Fortunately, the rambling of the two girls brought them back to the present.

"Hey, robo eye," the red reaper was poking his shoulder, trying to get his attention, "what's your name? I'm Ruby Rose, and this is Yang, my sister." Yang gave a causal wave and a 'sup'.

"Hmmm? Oh yes, I'm Axias Kolt." He held out his mechanical hand to Yang, which she took in a handshake. Then she started to apply pressure, either failing to notice or not caring that he literally had a metal hand. He in turn began to apply pressure, until Yang was forced to let go.

"Damn, you have a grip of iron," then she noticed the hand, "literally." This prompted the goliath next to her to chuckle.

"Its actually a magnesium silicon carbide alloy, but that doesn't sound as cool."

"Isn't magnesium flammable?"

"Not in a solid chunk like this, but I assure you, in a powder or molten form, it is incredibly potent." He paused to accent 'incredibly'.

"I even use it in my custom shotgun shells."

"You use a shotgun too?" Yang suddenly glared at him, "How do you fire them?"

"From a shotgun. The shells are chambered in 12 gauge and use magnesium shards as pellets."

"Oh."

"Who are you?" Ruby motioned to the Goliath, who took it upon himself to say hello.

"I'm David Bowser." This reminded Yang why both she and he were there.

"Oh yeah," she tapped Ruby's shoulder, refocusing her attention, as it had been drawn by Axias doing a 'devil horns' sign and arcing electricity between his digits, ",hey Rubes, check this out."

David took in a deep breath, then angled his head away from the group, and blew out another large plume of scorching fire, to the amazement of Ruby and amusement of Axias.

"That's pretty cool, but check this out." Axias opened his mouth, and shot something out. It nailed David square in the chest, and took a small cut out of his aura.

"What the hell was that?" Yang looked at Axias. He opened his mouth again, and showed a long, flexible tongue, easily three feet long, and forked at the end.

"That's hot." A comment which earned a small chuckle from David.

"You!" said a shrill voice from behind Ruby.

"Oh, god!" cried Ruby, jumping into Yang's arms. "It's happening again!"

"You were lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff," continued Weiss.

"Was that the explosion from earlier?" David asked, to no one in particular.

"It was an accident!" cried Ruby, jumping down.

Weiss shoved a thick pamphlet titled "Dust For Dummies" into Ruby's face.

"What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company isn't responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee company product…."

Weiss continued to ramble off the miscellaneous usages and legal requirements for using dust while Ruby just stared at the pamphlet blankly wondering if this situation could get any worse.

"You really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely."

Weiss shoved the pamphlet into Ruby's hands. "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again."

"Look…" began Yang, "it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah! Great idea, sis. Hello, Weiss. I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies."

"Yeah!" said Weiss excitedly. "And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like… tall, blonde, and scraggly over there."

Weiss jerked her thumb in the direction of the blonde boy who was throwing up earlier. Much to her dismay, he took notice.

"Wow! Really?"

Weiss gave a withering glare. "No."

"Hey, no need to be a bitch about it," Axias finally decided to step in, "she apologized, I don't see what the big deal is here."

"And who the hell do you think you are? With those cheap Atlas knockoff prosthetics?" She jabbed a finger towards his eye, causing Axias to growl slightly. He knew Weiss was a total bitch the first few episodes, but he didn't think it would be this bad. Only Ruby noticed the killstar on his arms spinning wildly, throwing off bolts of lightning in several directions.

"For your information Weiss Schnee," David spoke up, spitting out the name like a curse, "those are custom made. Atlas has nothing even approaching this level of prosthetics, and the level of chemistry needed to counteract Xenomorph blood is far beyond them."

"Blood?" Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Xenomorph?" Now it was Ruby's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm a Xenomorph, and our blood is a volatile hydrofluoric acid that corrodes nearly all organic and inorganic materials." Axias nearly rolled his eyes at how much of an exposition machine he had turned into.

"Also characterized by black hair, eyes, bladed fangs, long, flexible tongue, and exoskeletal tail." At this Axias flexed his tail, bringing the sharp blade over his shoulder, pointed at Weiss.

At last, Ozpin appeared on the front stage and cleared his throat. "I'll keep this brief. You've travelled here today in search of knowledge—to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you've finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see… is wasted energy, in need of purpose."

Yang's eyes narrowed. She had plenty of purpose if someone just cared to ask.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only take you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin stepped aside and Glynda stepped up.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed."

Yang noted, "He seemed kind of… off."

"Almost like he wasn't even there," added Ruby.

"More like he was bored..." Remarked David.

Suddenly, the blonde 'vomit boy' materialized next to Weiss. "I'm a natural blonde, you know."

 **(LINE BREAK)**

Later that night, all the new students had gathered in the ballroom as instructed. Bedrolls had been handed out for them. Most had already changed into their pajamas and started going to bed, but some still milled around.

"It's like a big slumber party!" said Yang, flinging herself down next to Ruby.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though," observed Ruby, writing something.

"I know I do!" Yang looked up and saw several flexing their muscles, stretching, and horsing around. She growled amorously at them. More specifically, a certain David and Axias. David was definitely larger than Axias, with large, bulky muscles, and a series of bright red tribal pattern tattoes running down his sides. He was wearing a loose fitting pair of black shorts, which showed off his toned legs and...dragon feet? His feet were composed of three digits each, layered in tough, black and grey scales, with a curved white talon at the end. His bare chest was also well muscles, and featured a gentle, pulsing reddish glow coming from his chest, probably a side effect of breathing fire. His arms were also covered in black scales, and featured red markings similar to the patterns on his back. Now that his red scarf thing was off of him, she could see that his neck as also scaled, with big, wide plates like a snake's underbelly. Axias, on the other hand, was shorter, and much slimmer, with leaner, toned muscles like a mix of a swimmer and a sprinter, as opposed to Davids boxer like build. His slim form deviated somewhat at his arm, which connected to his shoulder by a large, intricate metal plate. Now that Yang got a good look at it, she could see the bare bones aesthetic and the glowing bits, as well as the polished chrome finish. Axias' most notable trait, however, was the slim, eight foot tail that lazily swished behind him, the large, curved blade ready to rend anything that dared approach him? But when Jaune walked into her line of sight wearing footie pajamas, she grimaced. "Ugh. What's that?" she said to Ruby.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aw! That's so cute!"

"Shut up!" cried Ruby. She pelted Yang in the face with a pillow. "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Axias? He's nice, and good looking. There you go! Plus one friend. That's a hundred percent increase!"

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero."

"There's no such thing as negative friends," said Yang, her mood not dampening at all. "You've just made one friend and one enemy."

Yang got another pillow, this time in the shape of a Corgi head, thrown in her face.

"Look," she said, becoming serious, "it's only been one day. Trust me. You've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet."

"Plus, enemies are fun!" Axias sat down next to them, dressed in a pair of flannel pants and a black tee, "cause now you've got someone to beat!"

"I'd love to beat Weiss," David flung himself facefirst into his pillow, and mumbled from inside it, "in more ways than one."

It took Yang a moment to realize what he had said.

"Ooh ho ho!" She walked over and placed a hand on her hip. At that, David's face shot up, eyes wide with regret, as he began waiving his hands, trying to explain that he wanted to punch her, and not what Yang was implying.

Fortunately for David, Yang's joke had flown right over the head of Ruby, but before she could really think on it, a flickering light distracted her out of the corner of her eye. Over by the wall was the girl with the dark hair and bow reading a book by candlelight, next to the lightning wolf guy she had seen on the bullhead.

"That girl."

"You know her?"

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything."

"Welp, now's your chance!"

Yang bounded onto her feet and pulled Ruby with her, leaving Axias to fiddle with his arm and David to pass out.

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

They approached the dark haired girl with all the subtlety of a dump truck.

"Hell-o!" said Yang in a sing-song type of voice. "I believe you two may know each other."

The girl said to Ruby, "Aren't you that girl that exploded?"

"Uh, yeah. My name's Ruby," she said, extending her hand.

The girl didn't seem interested.

"But… uh, you can just call me Crater Fac… actually, you can just call me Ruby."

"Okay," said the girl, continuing to read.

Yang whispered to Ruby, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know! Help me!"

Yang turned back to the girl. "So! What's your name?"

The girl sighed. "Blake."

"Well Blake, I'm Yang. Ruby's older sister."

Blake gave them a hard stare. They were sisters? One was tall with long blond hair, and the other was sort of short with short black hair and dark red highlights. Were they adopted?

"I like your bow!" said Yang.

"Thanks…"

"It goes great… with your pajamas."

"Right…"

"Nice night, don't ya think?"

"Yes!" said Blake, her patience wearing thin. "It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book."

The sisters stayed where they were.

"That I will continue to read. As soon as you leave!"

"Yeah," said Yang. "This girl's a lost cause."

"What's it about?" asked Ruby.

"Huh?"

"Your book. What's the title?"

"Well… it's about a man with two souls each fighting for control over his body."

"Oh, yeah," said Yang uninterested. "That's real lovely."

"I love books," said Ruby. "Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters. They're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress."

"Why is that?" asked Blake, half laughing. "Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. As someone who fought for what was right and protected those who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately," said Blake, tuning sad, "the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here," reasoned Ruby. "To make it better."

Yang couldn't stop herself. "Oh! I'm so proud of my baby sister!" She embraced Ruby in one of those near death inducing hugs.

"Cut it out!" said Ruby, slugging Yang.

Blake giggled. "Well, Ruby, Yang. It's been—"

"AH!" The boy next to her jolted awake, hands and paws scrabbling on the wooden floor. He looked at the three, who had all turned to him with looks of concern, amusement, slight annoyance, and anger, from Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss respectively.

Also Weiss showed up again.

"What in the world is going on around here?!" said Weiss, suddenly appearing. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

"Aw! Not you again!" cried Yang.

"Piss off ice queen!" The recently awoken faunus yelled, before rubbing his eyes and standing up, stretching and exposing his bones and fur to the world, catching the eye of Yang and Blake.

Ruby shushed them. "Guys! She's right. People are trying to sleep."

"Oh!" said Weiss disgusted. "Now you're on my side."

"I was always on your side!"

"Yeah! What's your problem with my sister?" demanded Yang.

Weiss stomped. "She's a hazard to my health!"

"You're a hazard to my sanity!"

"Shut up you, you..." Her eyes narrowed, "whatever you are,"

"Darkbeast." A voice from behind her deadpanned, interrupting and further infuriating the heiress. The entire group turned to see the icy lizard from earlier standing behind them, eyes focused and arms crossed.

"A wha?" Ruby asked.

"Darkbeast, similar to a wolf faunus, but with exposed bones and natural control over electricity," a phrase which prompted said Darkbeast to wave a hand, and casually send an arc of lightning into Weiss, making her jump in surprise and her hand stand up on end, much to the chagrin of Ruby, Yang and Blake.

"Yea," the darkbeast pointed to the newcomer, "what he said." He then held his hand out to Yang and Ruby.

"I'm Paarl, this is Blake," then he pointed a finger over to the ice lizard, "And thats Malakai."

Suddenly, the lights shut off, plunging the room into darkness, save for a few flashlights that has just clicked on, the soft glow of David, the harsh red of Axias, and Paarls lightning, which prompted Malakai to leave.

"Thats my cue to sleep," He walked away in the darkness, and laid down on his mat, "I suggest you do the same."

"He has a point," Yang motioned for Ruby to leave the others alone, "see you guys at initiation!"

"Night Blake." Paarl whispered, as he slid into the sleeping bag, illuminating the inside slightly in a blueish glow.

Blake blew out the candle, and put herself to bed. As she stared around the darkened room, her eyes fell on the girl in white. She could be a problem.

"Night Paarl."


	3. Chapter 2: Initiation

**AN**

 **Oh boy! Another chapter. This took a little time to write, but I just wanted it to be a bit longer. This wraps up with initiation, and the next chapter shouldn't be too long a wait. Hopefully not. Also, let me know what you think, but if you're going to just spray shit at me without constructive crticism, I will delete your review. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **(LINE BREAK) Will act as a line break because I don't work on a computer.**

Paarl groaned, and peeled himself out of the small crater he found himself in, and dusted off his coat. The launch from the top of the cliff, albeit brief, was exhilarating, and nothing like what he had ever done before. And he had done a lot of stuff, including skydiving and hang gliding. The feeling of flying through the air, wind rippling through his hair and coat gave him a feeling of power.

Until he slammed into the ground at terminal velocity, shattering both legs, several ribs and his hip.

Strangely, he felt little pain, just a dull throb where his lower half essentially disintegrated. A dull throb of pain, but nothing too serious. Deciding to test it, as his lack of aura was coming back to bite him in his non healing ass, he jammed a blood vial into his arm. He felt a comforting warming sensation, and a strange feeling as he watched his legs snap back together. In mere seconds, he was back on his feet, dusting off the black coat of his Yharnam hunter suit, and adjusting the feathered tricorn on his head, and running off into the forest, Kriss Vector in hand.

After some time, he heard a noise like a gunshot, and ran off in that direction, until he found himself practically on top of someone. It was a Xenomorph. A fan of good sci fi films, Paarl recognized the long tail instantly, and judging by his reaction, he knew what a darkbeast was too.

"Did you just break out of the Nostromo?" Paarl asked.

"Nah, just did a weird questionnaire and passed out, next thing I know-"

"You're on a flying boat with everything you filled put down."

"You know we're in RWBY?" Axias asked.

"What?"

"The show? By Roosterteeth?" Axias crossed his arms, "I've only watched up to the end of season 1, so I'm gonna be a little worried after that."

"Hmm..." Paarl scratched his masked chin, "Somehow, I don't think telling the people here we're from another dimension and that their world is a fantasy is a good idea."

Even at the suggestion of this, Axias paled, and frantically shook his hands while shushing him.

"We can NOT tell them, under any circumstances," He looked around wildly, trying to see if anyone had heard them, "Aside from the possibility of causing some sort of paradox, how would you react if we were just imaginary characters in a movie, or a show, or even a stupid semi-crack fanfiction?" Axias shuddered at the possibility that he was just a character someone had created after a six hour streak of Far Cry 3 and a 2 am screening of Alien.

The idea was just as repulsive to Paarl, that he could be imaginary, just some weird, gijinka of a Bloodborne boss born from an unhealthy amount of playtime logged in it.

"You see my point?" Axias said, noting the distant, horrified gaze of existential crisis flash in Paarl's electric blue eyes.

"...yes..."

"Good!" Axias slapped the silencer on his Fazertron and switched it to fire full auto laser rounds, and headed off into the forest

 **(LINE BREAK)**

Deeper in the forest, Yang and Blake trudged through the dense woods, only pausing to slay the occasional Grimm that crossed their paths. After some time, the pair heard a maniacal laugh booming from the forest next to them, a large explosion, and a beowolf head fly out of the trees. The peeked their heads around a tree, and saw David, dressed in black, with a red tinted chestplate and a fashionable metal skeleton over his limbs, quite literally tearing apart Grimm. In a double handed grip, he held a hefty, three flanged mace, which crushed trees as easily as the skulls of the beasts of darkness below his foot. Occasionally, he would throw the mace, sending it careening through several Grimm, and dispatch a few with his gloved hands, snapping necks and tearing limbs from torsos.

He also made liberal use of his suit, which occasionally fired several types of grenades or spiked balls out of an arm mounted cannon. He also used a semi-transparent collapsible riot shield stored in his forearm to block strikes from the few grimm that were gifted a chance to get through. When he leapt into the air, a series of jets launched him in any direction he wanted, up, down, even side to side, letting him dodge whatever damage he didn't feel like soaking up with his rather potent aura.

As Blake and Yang watched, he grabbed a beowolf by the throat, and delivered a strong punch to the midsection, before grabbing both jaws and splitting it's head in half, only pausing to grab his mace out of a small crater in the ground. He gripped it with both hands, and smashed another with a quick horizontal swipe, before finishing it off with a strong, downwards strike. With the last of the beowolves dead, he turned his attention to the Ursa rushing him. He boosted to the right, and used the mace to shatter its kneecaps, and letting him dash behind it. He gave a heavy swing with his tail to its back, which knocked it onto its front. With the demon bear face down in the dirt, he leapt high into the air, before dropping like a stone, using the boost to increase his speed, and bringing his heel down on the beast's neck.

The audible crunch and splat noise nearly made Black sick, but only served to excite Yang further.

He raised both arms above his head, and gave a loud cheer, then spewing fire into the sky for added effect. Then he saw Blake and Yang.

"WOOHOO!" He boosted toward them, eyes wild with excitement, and exhaling small puffs of smoke and flickers of flame from his mouth as he caught his breath, "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"OH YEAH!" Yang raised her hand and gave a thunderous high five, prompting Blake to shake her head slightly.

"Do you have a partner yet?" She asked, as a small pack of beowolves charged out of the woods towards them.

The lead wolf got nailed in the side of the neck by a stream of gunfire, dropping it dead and drawing the attention of the rest. They turned to see a figure with a long tail and layered in blueish grey plate armor and a silvery cape sprinting out of the woods, slinging the submachine gun over his back and drawing a sword and shield. The two that came closest to him were taken down first, one with a sword rammed through the chest, and the other with the edge of a shield slammed into it's skull, followed up by a flash of steel and a decapitation. The next two were carved up similarly, one losing a leg and an arm before being left to die, and the other receiving a stab through the head, from the underside of the jaw, put through the top of the skull. As the wolf collapsed to the ground, he braced a foot on it's head, and wrenched the sword out.

"I am partnered with David," He sheathed the sword and shield, showing a pale face and two eyes the color of glacial ice, "We should keep moving." With that, Malakai stalked off into the forest with the other three behind him.

"You have any guns?" Yang nudged the elbow of the goliath next to her. He looked at her, then compressed his mace into a small metal cylinder, and hung it on his belt. He then removed a large, three barreled gun with no visible magazine port and a crisp, white finish with orange glowing parts.

"This, my fine female friends," he proudly held up the gun, "is the CEL-3 Directed Energy Weapon, chambered for the wonderful ammunition of laser blasts. She's a semi automatic sixteen shot rotating barrel plasma shotgun, and shes mine!" He accented this point by hugging the gun to his face. At this, Yang spoke up.

"Can we get a demonstration of your...hardware?" She raised her eyebrows in a sedictive smirk, and put her hands on her hips.

"Sure!" The attempt flew right over David's head, "Next Grimm we see, I'll blow its fucking brains out!"

Almost on cue, a single beowolf walked out of the woods ahead of them. David pointed the barrel of his gun at the wolf, and fired. The strange part, was that it didn't produce a noise like a gunshot. It seemed more like an amplified buzzing from a taser. A low hum, with a zapping noise exited the barrel, and launched a series of orange energy blasts from the muzzle, flying in a medium shotgun spread. The discharge impacted the beowolf, burning and melting holes through its black flesh and reducing it to a smoldering corpse. While he fired, the orange glowing portions flared for a second with a much brighter color while the triple barrel rotated, switching to the next barrel, which locked into place with a satisfying click.

"HELL YEAH!" David raised a hand and got a blistering double high five from Yang, "THATS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! DON'T FUCK WITH THE CAUTERIZER!"

 **(LINE BREAK)**

"What do you mean you're fine?" Axias yelled at Paarl.

"I mean, I'm fine!" Paarl gave Axias an annoyed shove, which prompted Axias to gesture to the remains of a Nevermore feather stuck into a tree, with a suspicious amount of blood on it, and a dissolving Nevermore, several glowing blue arrows sticking out of its side.

"You got nailed to a tree!"

"I did!"

"They why are you alive? Don't we all get aura?"

"I didn't!"

That made Axias pause, and then suddenly throw his knife, the tip landing up to the handle in Paarls chest.

"Dude?" Paarl looked down at the tanto embedded in his torso, "The fuck was that?!"

Axias walked up to him, and wrenched the knife out in a short spray of blood.

"Hit me." Axias stood before him, arms hanging by his sides.

"What?"

"Hit me with your katana. I think I know whats going on." He stood and waited, as Paarl drew his sword and slashed across his chest, cutting aura but not flesh, causing a large red spray to fly up. Some of the red, blood like substance landed on Paarl, and the two watched as the large hole in his chest quickly closed up. Both Axias and Paarl ginned.

"Regain," Paarl looked at the former hole in his chest, even his clothes had mended by themselves, "The health regain mechanic from Bloodborne is my semblance."

"Can you do blood arts?" Axias asked. Paarl looked warily at his chikage, before shrugging, and running his palm across the edge of the blade, drawing blood. As he watched, the scarlet fluid wormed its way to the edge of the katana, where it collected at the tip, forming a small extension of red, enhancing the size of the blade by about an inch.

"Does that hurt?" Axias asked, grabbing his hand and inspecting the gash.

"No," Paarl tentatively swung the sword around, testing the next extension, "Nothing does, or has since I got here," This gave Axias and answer.

"I think," he started slowly, a metal hand on his chin, "you have two semblances. Blood arts, and regain. I think the Blood Arts is your main ability, and that your potential aura was exchanged for another semblance, in this case the regain."

"Blood Rapture." Paarl awed at the scarlet cutting edge.

"What?" At this, he turned to Axias.

"I can't just keep calling it 'Regain'. Thats stupid," he swung the sword again, this time bringing it into the scabbard with an audible squelching noise as the blood reverted back to a liquid, and flowed into him, "Blood Rapture sounds cool, right? It's also the name of one of the Carryl Runes from the game."

Axias thought on this for a second, "Sure, sounds intimidating. And a little brutal, but I like it." At that, the two began walking off into the woods.

"You know where we're going?" Paarl nudged the cyborgs shoulder.

"Yes, I've got a hud and a compass, as well as a minimap!"

"Bullshit."

 **(LINE BREAK)**

Once Blake, Yang, David and Malakai reached the top of a hill, the spotted a series of ruined pillars and walls. Within the ruins, there seemed to be several pedestals arranged in a semi-circle with some sort of tiny object on each one.

Yang turned to Blake. "Think this is it?"

Blake gave Yang a look that said 'no duh', while Malakai rolled is eyes and David whispered 'no shit'.

They descended the hill and walked into the ruins examining the relics on the stone pedestals.

"Are these?" Malakai got a closer look.

"Chess pieces…?" said Blake.

Yang observed, "Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well, I guess we should pick one."

Yang grabbed a white knight. "How about a cute little pony?!"

"Sure," said Blake with a blasé shrug.

"David, which one do you think we should pick?" Malakai seemed to be favoring one of the king pieces. He glanced over to see David shoveling several pieces into his pockets while muttering to himself.

"All of them..." He whispered to himself as he grabbed several chess figures off their pedestals, before Malakai socked him with a gauntleted fist, and made him put them back. Reluctantly, he returned the pieces, and held onto a chosen black knight figure.

"That wasn't too hard."

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find."

Suddenly, a loud scream of terror pierced the air, motivating Yang to speak, "Guys! Did you hear that? Some girl is in trouble. What do we do?"

But, everyones head was craned up to the sky.

"Hey! Did you hear me?"

Blake turned to Yang, and for a split second, Yang thought she saw Blake's bow twitch. But that didn't make sense; she wrote it off as the wind.

David pointed up to the sky as a loud cry of "Heads up!" was quickly descending. Yang looked up and saw what she thought was Ruby coming right at her. But then something else, or rather, someone else, collided with Ruby and they both landed in a tree.

"Ow!" said Ruby. "What was that?" she said, dazed from both impacts.

Jaune cleared his throat. "Hey, Ruby." He was comically stuck upside down in some of the tree's brambles.

On the ground, Malakai asked, "Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

"I…"

They heard an explosion from the far side of the clearing and jumped when they saw several trees fall as a giant Grimm lumbered out of the forest before dying. From behind it, a small girl with orange hair and a large hammer leapt onto the ground infront of the giant bear.

"Aw…" said Nora. "It's broken."

Ren stuck his head out from behind the grimm. "Nora," he said, out of breath.

But when he looked up, Nora already gone. She had sped away into the ruins and was looking at a white rook piece. She picked it up with gusto and balanced it on her head.

"I'm queen of the castle!" she sung. "I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!" shouted Ren.

Nora giggled and grabbed the rook off the top of her head. "Coming, Ren!"

Blake, Malakai, David and Yang were bewildered. Well, David was mostly impressed.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" asked Blake.

"I…"

Then they heard another crash and saw Pyrrha barreling out of the forest with a massive scorpion in hot pursuit, crushing and throwing trees out of its way.

"Jaune!" she called.

"Pyrrha!" he answered. He then looked at Ruby for some help. "Ruby!" he called after her as she dove out of the tree.

"Ruby!" said Yang.

"Yang!" said Ruby.

They went to hug.

But then, "Nora!" said Nora, appearing up between them.

Blake looked at Pyrrha. "Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

Yangs frustration finally hit peak levels, and she yelled out at the world, her hair lighting ablaze with a bright flame and her eyes flashing red. "I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

Two seconds passed. Only Ren running up happened.

"Um, Yang?" said Ruby. She pointed into the sky.

Weiss was still in the air, clutching to the talon of the giant Nevermore that both she and Ruby had "acquired" to get to that part of the forest.

"How could you leave me?!"

"I said jump," replied Ruby.

"She can't hear you from here," noted Blake.

"And, she's going to fall." Said Malakai

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling," Ren said.

Jaune, who had managed to get himself out of the brambles, saw Weiss fall, and he saw his opportunity to be her knight in chignon armor.

He jumped from the branch and caught her. "Just dropping in?" he said as smoothly as he could, almost impressing her for a splitsecond. Which ended immeditaly as soon as they slammed into the ground.

The two hit the hard earth with Jaune under Weiss.

"My hero…" she quipped, checking her nails.

He wailed, "My back…"

Pyrrha tanked a blow from the Deathstalker and landed face first near everyone else.

"Great!" said Yang. "The gang's all here. Now we can die together."

"Not if I can help it!" said Ruby, charging the Deathstalker. She took out her scythe and shot forward.

The monster merely whacked her back with one of its pincers. Seeing that it was stronger than she had figured, Ruby retreated back to the group.

"Ruby!" called Yang, dashing to defend her.

Ruby was still feeling the effects of her crash into Jaune and the tree. As a result, she couldn't focus on using her speed to reach Yang and she didn't see the giant Nevermore begin to overtake her.

The giant bird closed in, and flapped its wings so hard, feathers shot out of them landing quill first into the ground. One impaled Ruby's cape to the ground and stopped her.

Yang was forced to stop also as the Nevermore's attack filled the field with giant feathers. "Ruby! Get out there!"

"I'm trying!" Ruby yanked on her cape, but it wouldn't come loose or even tear.

The Deathstalker closed in and raised its tail. Suddenly, from the forest, a hail of bright bolts of energy slammed into the scorpion, putting several painful scorch marks in it's carapace. Rubys eyes focused on two figures, one holding an assault rifle and firing at the tail with precise laser shots, and the other, dressed in a black coat, dashing towards her with a katana in hand.

Paarl dashed towards her, his natural lightning increasing his speed, somehow, until he got close enough to Ruby. He gave short slash with his blade, freeing her cloak, and grabbed her with his other hand, pulling her out of the way of a second volley of feathers. While Axias managed to leap onto the back of the scorpion and started firing at it's eyes, Paarl and Ruby ran back to the group, with a stray Ursa on their heels.

Ruby looked forward after glancing back at the demonic bear, and saw a large gun materialize on Paarls back. It was long, with a massive, wide barrel and a rustic look, like an old blunderbuss. As they ran, Paarl tried to shout back at her.

"Ruby!" He yelled, "When I say duck, duck!"

After a few more seconds, he whipped around, drawing the blaster out from behind his back, dug his feet into the ground, and yelled for Ruby to duck. As soon as she did, he leveled the muzzel of the gun at the Ursa, and pulled the trigger, sending a deafening blast into the air.

After a few seconds, Ruby looked back.

The shot had taken a huge chunk out of the Ursa, blowing off an arm, head and a good portion of the torso. The recoil had kicked Paarl back, his heels digging ruts into the earth, and his arms holding the gun had been thrown a few feet up by the blast. Even with the mask and hat, Ruby could see the barely contained exciement in his electric eyes. But their moment of happiness was interupted by heriress.

"You are so childish!"

Weiss had just caught up with them, and had Axias right behind her. A quick glance past them showed the deathstalker immobilized in a chunk of ice, scorch marks and gashes covering its body.

"And dim-witted! And hyperactive! And don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose, I can be a bit… difficult. But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So, if you quit trying to show off, I'll be…" Weiss inhaled, "nicer."

"No shit..." Axias and Paarl muttered to themselves.

"I'm not trying to show off," said Ruby. "I want you to know that I can do this."

"You're fine," said Weiss, walking back to the ruins.

"So, Paarl," Axias nudged his shoulder, "seems the blunderbuss packs a real punch."

"So it does..." Paarl looked down to see Ruby, focused intently on his gun, with stars in her eyes. Sighing, he handed her the gun, and explained that the small screen panel on the side of the gun turned green when it was ready to fire again.

As soon as his hands left the weapon, Ruby turned to the trees, and fired.

She was blown straight onto her back from the recoil.

She managed to stand up just in time to be smothered in another one of Yang's beastly hugs. The other problem with those hugs was that Yang was superbly well-endowed and Ruby's face barely cleared her chest.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" said Yang.

The Nevermore cawed from the sky, announcing it presence, and receaving a lound 'FUCK YOU!' from David.

"Guys!" said Jaune with fear in his voice. "That thing's circling back. What are we going to do?"

"Look," said Weiss, "there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." She motioned toward the Chess pieces.

"She's right," said Ruby. "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live," said Jaune. "That is a plan I can get behind."

Ruby glanced breifly at the artifacts and picked up a white knight as Jaune grabbed a white rook. They looked at each other and smiled confidently, while Axias grabbed a black knight and Paarl switched out the Hunters Blunderbuss for his Kriss Vector, clicking another magazine into the smg.

"Time we left," said Ren, after seeing the Deathstalker was beginning to free itself from the ice wall.

"Right. Let's go!" said Ruby, leading the charge back to the cliffs.

Yang remained where she was, watching her sister.

Blake asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing," she said with a contented sigh.

The group of twelve rushed on. Ruins of an ancient structure, either an amphitheater or of some sort of city were on either side of them. And ahead of them, before the cliff they had been catapulted off, was another set of ruins that included a tower and a complex of multiple pillars and bridges crossing a deep expanse.

The Nevermore got ahead of them and perched atop the tower. They split up on either side of the ruined street and took cover.

"Well, that's great," quipped Yang.

There was a crash from behind. The Deathstalker had released its stinger and was charging straight for them.

"Oh, man!" said Jaune. "Run!"

They fled the low stone rubble and made their way toward the tower.

Ren said, "Nora! Distract it."

Nora dove from out of cover and took out her Magnhild, and started launching pink explosives at it. One grenade made contact, and it took to flight, leaving the tower behind.

The Deathstalker approached from behind, but Blake and Ren dashed across it, striking it with their blades, distracting it long enough for Weiss to grab Nora and use one of her glyphs to propel them into a powerful enough jump to escape.

Upon reaching the first ruined bridge, Pyrrha and Paarl urged them to advance while Pyrrha took out her sword and transformed it into its rifle form, and Paarl took aim with the Vector. The spartan kneeled and put down suppressive fire at the scorpion while Paael took shots at the eyes and face of the oversized arachnid, while Axias and Malakai began motioing people across, with Axias taking potshots at the Nevermore with the Kobracon, and Malakai reinforcing the bridge with ice.

Ren, Blake, and Nora caught up, but as the entire group began crossing the first bridge, the Nevermore came back and crashed into the already severely weakened pillars holding it up. The bridge broke apart and the group split into two: Jaune, Weiss, Nora, Ruby, David and Yang on the tower side, and Blake, Axias, Ren, Paarl, Malakai and Pyrrha on the other, facing the Deathstalker, and a small crowd of grimm.

Axias exchanged his sniper for a large shotgun, and began blasting away any lesser grimm that dared to approach the bridge, while the rest held off the deathstalker. Thinking quickly, Paarl, tossed a blood cocktail, drawing the attention of the horde. As everyone reloaded, Paarl walked to the foot of the bridge, and drew his chikage. He gripped it in reverse, both hands on the blade, with the point facing his stomach. He raised it, and brought it done, impaling himself with the katana.

He then wrenched the blade out in a spray of blood and viscera, and took a fighting stance. There was no visible sign of damage on him, despite the clear view of him brutalizing himself with the sword. The chikage was different. The blade was a constantly shifting bright scarlet hue, while the total length had been nearly doubled. The end of the blade was a now a bloody, crimson blade, thickening the width and increasing length, transitioning the slim, agile katana into a robust, cleaver like blade.

The display of brutality and self harm was to much, that Ruby and Weiss nearly lost their lunch, and Jaune did, over the side of the bridge. As the blood cocktail wore off, the grimm surged forward. But Paarl held fast, his blade of blood carving through the Grimm, throwing up strange sprays of black fluid, which splattered the ground and painted Paarl a deep black hue as he vivisected the armies of darkness. As the last fell, the deathstalker moved forward, and Paarl moved the sword so that he was holding it over and behind his shoulder. He held it for a moment, then swung forward as the scorpion stuck. The blade flashed diagonally downwards, shedding the red coat in a short wave, and slicing the attacking pincer of the deathstalker off at the base. As it screeched in pain and struck with the other claw, Paarl whipped out a long, ornate flintlock from under his coat, and pointed it at the approaching appendage, and fired.

The shot slammed into the claw, and forced the scorpion to stagger slightly, giving Paarl all the time he needed. He quickly sheathed his sword, widened his stance, and brought his arm back, the gloved hand opened in a claw-like grip. He then thrust it forward, digging his hand into the deathstalker, after which he ripped it out, tearing way vital organs and blood, killing it nearly instantly.

They looked back at the cliff and saw the Nevermore still in the air, circling David, who had climbed atop the tower, courtesy of his suit. He kept up the attack, peppering the giant bird with a light machine gun only managing to hit it a few times. After getting fed up, it changed course, charging straight towards him with its mouth open.

David leapt straight into its mouth. He braced the beak open with one hand, and began firing multiple grenades and spike launchers down its throat, while yelling and screaming insults.

The Nevermore cawed in pain, and it began to began to fall. David decided to bail, and jumped back onto the tower, and letting the Nevermore crash into the cliff wall.

Suddenly, a series of white projectiles, courtesy of Weiss and Malakai, impacted the bird, the blast from Weiss attacking the tail, and the two from Malakai going to the wings. They impaled the bird, and froze in place, pinning it to the stone wall.

While everyone was trying to formulate a plan, and a thick, reddish pink beam of energy and lightning nailed the bird in the center, and began to incinerate it, the bird visibly shaking and shuddering from the electricity playing havoc with its nervous system, until it exploded, in a shower of feathers and black viscera. Then the beam cut off, leaving a series of ice formations and a huge scorch mark. All eyes turned to Axias, the killstar on his wrist still spinning and throwing off small bolts of lightning, until it slowed down and folded up into a compact disc, and retracted into the metallic arm.

All eyes turned to him, even those from the top of the cliff. Some in wonder, some in fear, but most in respect. He shrugged.

"Told you I needed more room."


	4. Chapter 3: Blue Fire

**AN**

 **Hey there. Sorry that this is so mich shorter than usual, but I needed to get something out. I'm going to be able to post for around 2 weeks, so I needed to get the beginning of this chaoter out. As always, reviews are encouraged, and enjoy!**

 **-Athk0r3**

 **(LINE BREAK) = line break because I work on mobile.**

"Russell Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team Cardinal."

The letters C, R, D, and L appeared on the screen, forming a shorthanded version of cardinal.

"Led by… Cardin Winchester."

Everyone in the auditorium applauded. Except for Axias. He was too busy shooting Cardin a glare so vicious that it rivaled the killstar on his wrist.

Then Ozpin called out, "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie."

They joined Ozpin onstage.

"The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team Juniper."

J, N, P, and R appeared on the screen.

"Led by… Jaune Arc."

His breathing hitched slightly in amazement and shock, "Led by?"

"Congratulations, young man."

Pyrrha gave Jaune a punch of solidarity in the arm.

"Hey! Don't hit me."

Pyrrha laughed, and Paarl gave them a stirring round of applause.

"Now, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long."

The girls walked on stage, and relieved Team JNPR of their spot on stage, and a few select people could hear David give a shout of encouragement at the mention of Yang, especially Yang, who shot him a sultry wink, and got his new york cab whistle in return.

"The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Ruby."

R, W, B, and Y appeared on the screen.

"Led by… Ruby Rose."

Weiss gave a small shriek while Ruby seemed surprised herself.

Yang crushed Ruby in another hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"And finally, Axias Kolt, Malakai Alkius, David Bowser, and Paarl Reiter."

The group stood on stage, with different expressions and thoughts. Paarl and David seemed pretty pumped for the next leg of their journey, Malakai was giving his usual calculated, cold indifferent gaze, and Axias was ecstatic, having passed initiation alive and intact. But also very drained, in terms of both aura and hunger. Clearly, the killstar had decided to sap those two instead of lifeforce, which he was happy about.

"You four retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work as Team Dark."

The letters D, A, R, and K appeared on screen.

"Led by...David Bowser."

David let out a short 'WOO!' of excitement, and received a pat on the back from Malakai and a high five from Paarl and Axias.

"This is going to be a very interesting year."

 **(LINE BREAK)**

"HEY!" Davids voice rang out incredibly loud, waking up anyone in the dorm who hadn't already got up.

"WHAT?" Axias screamed back, untangling himself from the mess of bedsheets on the ground.

"I let you sleep, but now you have to answer a few questions!" He put on his best drill sergeant impression, and accented his yelling with small puffs of smoke from his nose and mouth.

"Like what?" He stood up, his hair sticking up and to the sides like a series of obsidian knives.

"What the hell is going on?" David raised his arms in exasperation, "Why we're here, how did we

get here, why am I a Goliath, he's a darkbeast and your a Xenomorph!" He jerked a thumb at Paarl and Axias respectively, the former waving his hand as he put the final loop into his tie.

"Well I guess we all just filled out the same questionnaire!" Axias snapped, his tail whipping around angrily.

"Where are you from?" Davids voice softened slightly, and his scaled fists unclenched.

"Rook Island."

"Very funny," Malakai rolled his eyes, "now where are you from?"

"New York, what ab-GAAH!" He was cut off, much like his air supply as David gripped him in a bear hug, or more like a Goliath hug.

"FINALLY! SOMEONE I CAN RELATE TO!" After he dropped him, he pointed around the room, first at Paarl, then at Malakai, "He's from California, and he's from London of all places, I need another east coaster in this world."

"Can you just, er," He glanced down, then looked away very quickly, trying to focus on anything other than David, "put some pants on?"

"Oh, sure." Everyone let out a sigh of relief when he grabbed his school uniform and went into the other room to change.

"What?!" a shrill voice blasted from outside the hall. "Did you say nine-o-clock?!"

"It's 8:55, you dunce!"

"Uh… to class!" There was a loud crash as the doors of both rooms burst open in a mad dash to class, which ultimately resulted in a mass collision and dogpile.

After untangling themselves from each other, Malakai offered to help Blake and Weiss up, which the former accepted. Paarl managed to escape the chaos relatively unscathed, until he was sent flying by David, who kicked the door open, smacking him across the hall. David had the most trouble with the uniform. While Axias, Malakai and Paarl only had one hole to cut, for the tail, David also had an array of spikes on his back, as well as a tail with a large spiny club.

With a few words of apologies, the two teams both picked themselves up and made a mad dash to the classroom. They arrived at the classroom of Professor Peter Port, and older, wider, grey haired and mustached huntsman with a knack for storytelling, which he traditionally performed instead of actual teaching.

"Monsters!" he began in his dramatic voice. "Demons! Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names." He referred to the wall behind him which was decorated several diagrams of known Grimm including the King Taijitu, Deathstalker, Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Nevermore, and Ursa.

"But I merely refer to them… as prey!" Port laughed, temporarily shaking David out of his tried daze, making him jumps slightly and exhale a short jet of fire. "And you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy."

But the small blast had caught Port's attention, and he called out to the man.

"You there, yes, with the spikes," David raised his head, "You better not be doing anything illegal with that fire semblance!"

"Thats not my semblance sir. I just can do that." A statement which raised Ports bushy eyebrows in mild amusement.

"Well then," he waved him down to the stage at the front, "What is your semblance then?"

"Well, I'm not sure how to explain it, but it would be easier to demonstrate." He glanced at the ground, suddenly realizing he wasn't wearing shoes, but then remembered that it was because his had these weird, clawed, three toed dragonlike feet.

"So be it! Change into, whatever makes it easier to use you semblance, and demonstrate!" Port nodded as he watched David walk off into the other room. He came back a few seconds later, only wearing a pair of shorts he had in his bag. He had discarded the long pants, tie, shirt and blazer, intent on demonstrating his abilities to the fullest.

Once he was back on the floor, he began. He formed a position most people would recognize as the one used when Goku goes super saiyan, hands clenched, shoulders and feet squared, and elbows slightly bent. He grit his teeth and concentrated, after a few seconds, began to change, trying to replicate the accidental effects from the night before. He felt his muscles grow in size, becoming a bit larger, and more dense, and his forearms extend slightly, increasing in length by only a few inches. As he felt the same effect on his lower legs, he could notice the brutal spines on his knees and elbows extend, and a series of smaller spikes poke out of his knuckles in a malicious set of knuckle dusters. The forest of blades on his back grew, becoming larger, longer and thicker, just like the rear facing horns on his head. In addition to that, he felt rows of smaller spikes layering his tail, which now had extended by an entire 12 inches. The brief, weird pain he felt on the top of his skull was the sensation of another set of horns growing. These were broader, and wider, and extended sideways, curving up slightly at the ends like a pair of demented antlers.

He opened his eyes, and looked down to see that the red markings that covered his body had changed color, to a bright blue, and the faint, pulsing reddish glow on his chest had also changed to match. Had there been a mirror in-front of him, he would have noticed his eyes snap to the same shade, just like the streaks in his hair and tips of his spikes. He stepped forward, and roared out a column of blazing blue fire, as Port opened a cage on the far end, letting an Ursa charge him. It swung down, and David grabbed the arm, braced a foot on its stomach and pulled, messily tearing the arm off. He roared in pain, then at anger, directly at him, which he countered with a deafening roar of his own, before he slammed a spiked fist into its chest, cracking ribs and rupturing organs. He then grabbed its upper and lower jaws with his hand and forced them open, before breathing a brutal torrent of scorching blue flame down its throat, incinerating it from the inside. Once it was dead, he dropped the smoking corpse, and gave another defiant roar.

Don't fuck with the Meteor Goliath.

 **AN**

 **And thats that for now. As I said up top, I'll be gone for a bit, but in the meantime, let me know what you think. Farewell for now!**

 **-Athk0r3**


	5. Chapter 4: Combat Class 1 Stay Frosty

The entire classroom, Port included was in shock. Silence was a given, all students trying to process what must have been the most badass semblance any of them had seen. Given, it's not everyday that an already intimidating looking kid grows more spikes, breathes blue fire and eviscerates and Ursa with his bare hands.

"YEA!" Yang gave a single cheer. After a second, the entire class erupted into applause, discounting Cardin due to his thinly veiled racism, but even Weiss had to give a grudging series of golf claps.

"Ho ho! A very impressive semblance young man!" Professor Port walked over and raised his hand to clap him on the back, but stopped once he remembered the spikes, and settled for a hand shake.

David was grinning madly, smoke drifting from nose and blue fire flickering out of his mouth as his chest heaved. Even now, as he felt his limbs shrink down and the extra spines slide back into his head, tail, hands and back, he was spent. Both the transformation and the execution of the Ursa had drained him, and he barely heard Port dismiss the class as the blue faded to red and he grabbed his books.

Yang was outside waiting for him after he changes back into his school clothes, and gave him a hearty high five.

"Sup Yang," David slipped his jacket on, sliding his spikes into the holes on the back, "Whats next?"

"Oh nothing much," Yang gave him a small grin, "just combat with Miss Goodwitch."

David grinned right back, anticipation building in himself.

"Wouldn't want to be late."

 **(Line Break)**

"And that will be the format for class today," Goodwitch's stern gaze looked around the room, until it focused on Cardin Winchester, who was in the process of throwing balled up paper at Jaune, "am I understood Mister Winchester?"

"Yeah!"

"Then please tell me what I said."

This gave him a double take. Clearly not paying attention, he had no idea what she said, almost

Iike he hadn't been there to see it. While making stuttering nosies and mumbling something about hitting people with sharp things, Goodwitch sighed and pointed to Weiss, who had her hand raised.

"You said that this class we will be sparring one on one and will explain our semblances before fighting." She finished with a somewhat smug look when Glynda nodded affirmatively.

"Correct," she re-adjusted her glasses and walked over to a desk just outside the arena, "this will be part of an experimental team building exercise. Now, which two teams would go first?"

Almost immediately David and Ruby raised their hands, with Cardin raising his second and Jaune after about 15.

"Teams RWBY and DARK will be going first. I will select which members will fight which while you are changing. You have 10 minutes."

 **(Line Break)**

' _Seems like we're going first,_ ' Axias thought to himself as he zipped up his leather jacket, ' _thanks a lot David, it's not like I wanted to see how they fight first or anything_.'

He swung his weapons over his back, where they...disappeared? He wasn't exactly sure what they did, but he was glad he didn't really have to carry everything at once. His Kobracon, Bow and Galeria all vanished, leaving the Fazertron slung over his back. He slid his katana cleaver thing into a sheath on his belt and holstered his AJM-9 on his right side, and hearing the click of the Fazertron prepping itself.

Next to him was Malakai, who was fastening his frost armor on and attaching the cape to his shoulders. He slung his SMG over his back and holstered his two revolvers before sliding his straight sword into a sheath and compressing and storing the claymourne on his belt. His shield of want was already attached to his back through a series of small magnets built into the armor, which also held his SMG close to him.

Paarl found himself humming to himself. Not any song he could name, just some notes that sounded nice to him while he placed the tattered tricorn on his head, the torn had fitting snugly over his canine ears.

He had holstered his pistol, grabbed a few blood vials and slid his chikage into the scabbard, the sword locking in with a satisfying click as the hunters blunderbuss magnetized itself to his back. He was about to leave when he felt a tug at his feet. He looked down and saw a few strange little creatures.

They were all tiny, the largest only coming up to his ankle, with white skin and odd deformed faces and large eyes. They were pulling at the hems of his pants, trying to catch his attention. Paarl bent down, and tried to talk to them.

"Hello messengers," he would have recognized the little bastards anywhere, considering how many hours he had put into Bloodborne, "Whats going on?"

One by one, they disappeared, before appearing again a few second later, holding something above them. It was clearly a weapon. It had a long, s-shaped handle, wrapped in some kind of white brownish cloth, that terminated with a butted metal cap on one end, and a strange circular mechanism with gears and a small trigger at the other end. The mechanism connected to the blade part, which was folded in on itself. Looking more like a slab of iron than a blade, it was shaped like a large, curved rectangle, 24 inches long, 9 inches wide, and an inch thick. The business end of the blade was a series of jagged saw teeth, sharpened to a point and painful to even look at. This side faced away from the handle, and had an outwards curve, while he inwards curving part sported a huge, cleaver like blade. Carved into the side of the weapon were a series of runes that read, 'For the Saw Hunters'.

Grinning madly, Paarl grabbed the monster of a weapon and lifted it up to the light. Giving it a test swing and trigger pull, the blade unfolded with a metallic chunk noise. Folding it back with another swing and pull, Paarl folded it back up and clipped the infamous Saw Cleaver onto his back.

"AMERICA, FUCK YEAH!" David was singing to himself as he practically jumped into his combat gear and exo suit. He essentially threw his guns onto his back and grabbed his mace.

"Comin' again to save the mother fuckin' day yeah!" He did a fist pump and spun the mace in his gloved hand before telescoping it down to a metal tube and clipping it to his belt.

"Do we get a song like that?" Malakai asked, being from London and all.

"Nah, and even if you did, it would probably be, A: Lame, and B: a lot more polite." Paarl butted in, pulling his mask up over his face.

"But how would it even work?" Axias asked as he finished finished lacing up his boots.

"England, Right-O!" Malakai sang out loud. He looked about for a second, and could almost hear the crickets chirping as everyone eyed each other awkwardly. Until David cleared his throat, his tone suddenly serious.

"We should go, be there a little early." David said, his deep voice leaving no room for questioning, as he tried to distract everyone from Malakai singing.

 **(Line Break)**

"Ooh Yang!" Ruby was practically jumping with joy.

"Yea?"

"Who do you think we're going to fight?" She looked up at her sister.

"Well, you might fight David, because you're both the leaders," drawing a short humpf from Weiss, "but I might fight him because of our style."

"Attention," Glyndas voice boomed from the loud speaker, "first up, Weiss Schnee will fight, Malakai Alkius. Miss Schnee, you will explain you semblance first."

Weiss walked forward into the ring first, and explained.

"My semblance, glyphs, is the ability to create and use glyphs, obviously. My semblance is also hereditary, and is a symbol of the Schnee line and company." She stopped for a second while Malakai walked onto the ring, heavy metal boots carrying him across the floor.

"My semblance is called Frostbite. It gives me near absolute control over ice, snow and even limited manipulation of air temperature, and use it to infuse objects with frost." The explanation earning a raised eyebrow from Weiss.

 _'I wonder if I could apply frozen weapon to my armor_ '. He thought to himself, imagining the snow and ice flaking off and onto the floor, a haze of cold and frost surrounding him in its own aura while the ground beneath his feet froze solid, spreading fractals of crystallized water across the arena.

' _That would be cool...but I wonder if that would cause any structural damage_?' He pondered, wondering to himself if by some chance water pipes ran right under the arena.

' _Fuck it.'_ He said in his mind as he activated his semblance, the effect bring exactly what he imagined.

Now she had two eyebrows raised.

"You will fight until one aura is in the red. All weapons are allowed, and all semblance use is allowed."

"Begin."

Malakai unslung his SMG and started firing, sending a rapid stream of bullets downrange towards the heiress, who responded with a well placed glyph that deflected them neatly. Swinging his gun back over his back and dodging to the side as she shot a short blast of wind dust at him from her rapier, Malakai drew both revolvers, and leveled the M1 Irons at Weiss.

Using a combination of dodges and glyphs, Weiss managed to dodge all but one of the rounds, which nailed her in the side, causing her to grit her teeth and attack by forming a glyph under her feet and using it to propel herself forward, rapier poised for a thrust.

She lunged forward, and thrusted. The point of her rapier glancing off the Shield of Want which Malakai had unslung, throwing her footing off. She hadn't expected him to react and draw a shield as quick as he did.

The frost lizard in question wasted no time in retaliating, drawing his Astora Straight Sword and swinging it down in an overhead chop, bringing the blade down on the heiresses shoulder, and knocking her backwards.

While recovering, Malakai threw another strike, this time a sideways slash, which Weiss countered with a clash and then a parry with her sword, and swiped twice against his chest plate, damaging his aura somewhat. She lunged forward again, rapier thrusting forward, when Malakai used his shield to smack away the sword, throwing her arm out wide and exposing herself.

Taking advantage of this, Malakai used the opening to slash wildly with his sword, knowing he couldn't do a true riposte due to the whole aura thing.

Mid slash, Weiss recovered and thruster the rapier towards Malakai, catching him right in the center of his chestplate and throwing him back. Now using his stagger, Weiss charged, striking repeatedly, using her rapier and glyphs to inflict serious damage on his aura.

Now with both of them in the yellow, Weiss lunged forward, intent on ending the match, but Malakai countered by raising his foot, and stomping it down on the floor, creating a small shockwave and blast of cold air around him, throwing Weiss back. He poured more energy into his semblance, making the snow flying off his armor build up in power, spreading fractals of ice and frost across the floor as the air temperature dropped rapidly.

Now with everyone shivering, Malakai swung his shield on his back and sheathed his straight sword. He drew his claymore, and extended it out to greatsword size, where it measured four and a half feet, not including the hilt and handle. He held it above his head horizontally, and dragged his free gauntleted hand across the face of the blade. From his fingertips, ice crystals spread out, coating the weapon with frost and creating a whitish aura around the blade.

Gripping the sword with both hands, it was his turn to charge, and charge he did. Metal boots pounding on the ground, creating ice pools wherever they landed, carrying him across the room with impressive speed for someone wearing a literal suit of armor. When he got halfway across the room, Weiss aimed her rapier at him, and launched an entire cylinder of fire dust at him.

He raised his left hand, palm open, and blasted a torrent of cold air, snow and ice particles at the plume of flame. Any fire that got past without being dissipated was rendered useless by the aura of ice and snow surrounding and emanating from his armor and sword.

When the smoke and steam cleared, it was already to late. Weiss looked up, eyes wide, and the giant claymore coming straight for her head in a two handed overhead chop. She just barely brought her rapier up to block horizontally. The weight and force of Malakais strike pushed her back, still keeping the blades locked.

Her hands started to feel really cold, and she looked at the sword for a second, drawing her gaze away from Malakais frosty glare, to see ice spreading and solidifying on her blade and creeping towards her hand.

After another moment, Malakai lifted the sword, and quickly brought it around in a horizontal sweeping strike, catching Weiss in the side and throwing her across the arena, dropping her aura into the red and leaver her with a feeling not dissimilar to frostbite itself.

"And the winner is, Malakai Alkius."

 **AN**

 **Welp, this came out sooner than I thought. Just finished up exams for this year, so now I've got a lot more time on my hands. Like what I said on chapter 2 of 'The God Among Us', (which you should totally go check out *wink wink*), there should still be a chapter of this coming out this weekend.**

 **As always, please review and let me know what you think.**

 **-Athk0r3**


End file.
